Sparkling Beauty
by Crysie
Summary: A birthday fic for myself. “Taichi… When I become successful, you have to promise me you’ll take me to the beach! No matter how silly I act and protest, I want to swim naked with you under the moonlight.” Yamato and Taichi go skinnydipping!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
_It's my birthday present to me I'm so happy –– _Kusco, the Emperor's New Groove. Man that movie kicks ass.  
  
It's my birthday and I really dislike birthdays A lot actually, but since it's the ever-so-cheesy Sweet Sixteen, I thought I would take the inspiration to write a Taito that's been lingering in my mind.  
  
**Warnings: **Sappiness, fluff, and anything else to describe sweet Taito! Also, beware of skinny-dipping goodness! ^-^ You can all start drooling half way through.  
  
  
**Sparkling Beauty  
By Crysie**  
  
  
_ When I become successful, you have to promise me you'll take me to the beach! No matter how silly I act and protest, I want to swim naked with you under the moonlight.  
  
_The words of Ishida Yamato were sketched into my mind as the car rolled silently down the highway, broken with the whining of my lover's voice.  
  
Taichi, this blindfold itches! Can't I take it off to save my dignity?  
  
A chuckle escaped my exasperated throat as I stole a glance at the beautiful blonde hair angel next to me. He persisted in struggling uselessly against the thin ropes that bounded his hands behind his back as we drove to the mystery place, which is why he had to be blinded in the first place. In seeing my beloved boyfriend's shoulder's tense far more than they should, it reminded me that Yamato has been working much too hard for his own good, which caused me to frown.  
  
Where are we going? I have a ton of papers to work on for my agent  
  
Yama, it's your birthday––  
  
So I'm another digit higher. Yay. That doesn't save my ass from having to do the papers, he grumbled, sighing as he leaned against the window of my smooth running car. Besides, it's just another long day in the year and makes no difference.  
  
I can't believe you at times, I said, tsking softly as I squinted into the early evening distance, trying to locate the sign that would signal our turn off.  
  
I still want to know where we're going. I never even had the time to fix myself up, he trailed on absently, snorting at something I couldn't figure out.  
  
You're beautiful, as always. Smoothly, the words flowed through the partial opening of red lips, earning a smile from the gorgeous creature next to me.  
  
A short silence followed in suite with Yamato sighing every few minutes and me trying to figure out where we're going without steering into a ditch. It presented itself impossible, and I was about to stop the car when we happened to drive by a clear sign; our access to what would be a wonderful night.   
  
I sense we're going slower  
  
Indeed we are, were the words that floated into the air as I pulled into the completely empty parking lot. I parked quickly and turned off the engine in one swift motion.  
  
We're here? Yamato inquired, already sitting straightly in what was most likely anticipation to have the blindfold removed.  
  
Yes we are. I'll let you out. I opened the door and quickly scanned the area of interest, smiling as I allowed Yamato out of the car.  
  
Take off the blindfold, please, he requested, as if I were to just obey whatever it is he wanted, like a prince in demand.  
  
Normally, I would. However, this was a special occasion, and I wasn't one to allow a promise be broken.  
  
Not yet. Here, give me your hand.  
  
Almost in annoyance, Yamato lifted his hand and allowed it to fall into my own. He was obviously confused, annoyed, and wanted nothing more to be home.  
  
I, Yagami Taichi, intended to have his mind changed by the time the night was over.  
  
I held his hand through the small path towards the beautiful tan and blue area that's known as Odaiba Beach. Yamato gasped as his foot sunk into the sand and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips.  
  
Did you  
  
I pulled his lean frame into my grasp and planted a soft kiss on his lips. As I pulled away, my hands reached behind his back and untied the ropes. Slowly, I turned his body so I was behind him and he was outfacing the beautiful scenery of the waves washing upon the beach. Only then did I unravel the blind fold and lift it from his face, allowing him to now view one of the two presents I was giving him.   
  
He gasped ever-so-softly and wandered a few steps forward whilst surveying the region, and then his gaze focused on me. He leapt into my arms with a sparkle in his eyes that I hadn't seen his months; I caught him easily and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Yamato pulled away and his nose wrinkled thoroughly. Are we going to go swimming nude?  
  
Unless you want to ruin your designer jeans, yes.  
  
Yamato laughed and gleefully touched the ground again before eagerly tearing at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my hands to ease off the material before reaching forward and doing the same thing to my blue eyed lover.   
  
The moonlight reflecting Yamato's creamy chest wound me into a gaze that lasted for several minutes, whilst he was staring at me.   
  
You're beautiful Yamato Any pornography company would love your body.  
  
Funny how that works, for only you're allowed to see this body, he said with a pure lust and tease in his voice as he shook his hip and lifted his hands above his head.  
  
My instincts presumed me to reach forward and grasp his beautiful body for a moment, until we were both aware of the other's trousers; it turned into an irritating item. In a matter of moments, both boxers and pants were strewn carelessly onto the sand.  
  
Yamato groped me as he captured my lips briefly before I labeled him a tease when he ran along the sand, yelling back, Catch me if you can.  
  
I, always being competitive, tore after my lover as he ran laughing along the beach; his hair blowing softly in the wind and his lean body reflecting an impeccable reflection. It caused me to become breathless. However, it didn't cause me to stop chasing him as he ran into the shallow water, allowing the waves to run over his ankles.  
  
Yamato squealed as I tackled him, almost causing the both of us to fall into the water. He shivered as I wrapped both arms around him and swayed with the waves.  
  
It's cold.  
  
My poor baby. Laughing, I scooped him into my arms and began wading into the water deeper.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love your naked body. Yamato laughed and allowed his eyes to close as I bent down and shared a quick kiss with him.  
  
I love yours more!  
  
We argued for a few minutes of who's body was more beautiful until Yamato, unaware of what I had planned during the distraction, dropped him into the now waist-deep water. He shrieked, then scowled when coming up.   
  
  
  
What are you going to do about it? I teased, pushing his shoulders so that he was resubmerged into the water.  
  
Yamato scowled once more and gave me his trademark evil eye. It was only an expression for me, usually when I either left him sexually frustrated half of the night before giving in or using a certain sex toy that caused him to weep in pleasure. I loved that expression. It caused me to bend down so that my shoulders were now submerged into the cool, salty water.  
  
I love you Thank you I needed this, Yamato said, tilting his head slightly.  
  
I promised I'd take you, I said, leaning forward and brushing my lips softly against his own. Besides, I hate how you've been all tense lately.  
  
I didn't think my music career would be so complicated, he admitted. I'll try not allowing it get me so nervous again.  
  
Good because you're so much more beautiful when you have a smirk on your face.  
  
A sly grin unfolded his features as he began waddling back towards the shallow end of the ocean. I followed him silently, taking a deep breath every few seconds to stop myself from jumping Yamato right there and then and making sweet love to his beautiful body.   
  
You love me, don't you?  
  
What do you take me for, dahlin? I could almost feel the glint in my eyes as I said this and began using my hands to crawl along the bottom of the lake.  
  
Then take me. He giggled before saying, It can be my other birthday present.  
  
Actually, I have something else for you.  
  
The widening of his eyes told me he was shocked. The two of us finally stood and walked through the shallow water towards our clothes.   
  
Close your eyes.  
  
he protested, but shut his eyes anyhow as I fished through the pocket of my pants for the small box. Once found, I placed it in Yamato's palm.  
  
He opened his eyes and grinned with a knowing smile, but I knew his guess of what he thought was some sort of gold ring was wrong. When the box slowly became unraveled and opened, a curious smile replaced the face.  
  
It's lovely  
  
Oh, but it'll be even lovelier in a moment, I said, extending my hand as I drew him close. We walked back towards the shallow waves and made him knelt beside me as I did. His beautiful hair tickled my shoulder as he leant upon it and placed the beautiful chain in my hand.  
  
It had a beautiful clear potion-like shape as a small figurine. What Yamato didn't know, was that it opened like an actual potion bottle, which was rather ironic considering it was a piece on the necklace that was 1/15 the size of an actual potion bottle that you see in movies. I dipped it into the water, taking a few drops inside.  
  
Tomorrow morning, I want you to place this into the sun.  
  
He bit his lip in curiosity and bent his head forward so I could place the chain around his neck.   
Thank you for the perfect birthday.  
  
I sealed the comment with a kiss, pressing his writhe body into the shallow water.  
  
Water will be good lubrication, he breathed.  
  
I could only laugh as I had taken my lover like any other night, with an undenying love and passion.  
  
***  
  
The sun shone brightly into the bedroom of our apartment, presuming my prediction that it was late morning. Yamato was just stirring, but I had been awake for an hour or so, watching his beautiful body raise up and down in the motion of breathing.  
  
He opened the piercing blue eyes he owned and turned towards me, smiling.   
  
I kissed him in reply and rubbed his neck gently, in hope of reminding him of the necklace he bore. His eyes sparkled and he flung out of bed, running towards the main room of our apartment. He never cared that he was naked or half asleep, allowing his curiosity to fetch the better of him. I smiled in admiration at him.  
  
He allowed me to unclasp the chain before taking it from my grasp and placing it on the window sill. Immediately, rainbow crystals filled the rooms. Yamato gasped in delight and threw his arms around my neck.  
  
It's beautiful! How  
  
The woman who sold it to me told me to put water in it to make it this beautiful.  
  
Oh Taichi, this is beautiful! I love it! I'll always wear it.  
  
I smiled and captured his lips for what must have been the umpteeth time in the past twenty four hours.   
  
It's so beautiful  
  
Just like our love. And you, my sparkling beauty.  
  
Yamato bore me love in his eyes; love that I always cherished.  
  
  
**The End  
  
  
**If that wasn't sappy enough, then you people suck .  
  
Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me–– I'll stop.  
  



End file.
